Something In The Way She Moves
by screaming-madman
Summary: SongFic. Harry struggles with the weight of having to kill or be killed. He takes some time to spend with the only person who makes him feel better. Based on Something In The Way She Moves by James Taylor. Read it, you know you want to! HarryGinny


Harry was walking out by the lake. He watched his friends Ron, Hermione and especially Ginny skipping stones and laughing. As much as he wanted to join them he couldn't shake the feeling that their happiness was short lived. This troubled world would never let him have a moment's peace until he had performed his task, a task he dreaded with all of his being. Every waking moment he thought of the day he would face Voldemort again and every sleeping moment was spent dreaming of his doom. Harry stopped and watched as Ron walked over to Hermione and gave her a playful push.

_There's something in the way she moves, or looks my way, or calls my name  
that seems to leave this troubled world behind._

Ginny looked over her shoulder as she walked and smiled at him. She had a puzzled look on her face and you could see that she was worried.

_And if I'm feeling down and blue or troubled by some foolish game,  
she always seems to make me change my mind...  
_

"Harry are you going to join us or just stand there staring?" She turned around completely and as Harry took in the site of her he instantly forgot all of his worries. It was the main reason he loved her. Oh he loved her. Some people say that when you're young you don't understand what love is but when you've gone your whole life without it there's nothing more obvious. What confused him was that it took him so long to find refuge in her heart. Hermione had told him the previous night that she could always tell when he had been with Ginny. It was the only time he looked well. Even though it took so long for him to realize his feelings he still felt like she had always been there. She had definitely been with him for a long time.

_And I feel fine anytime she's around me now; she's around me now, almost all the time.  
And if I'm well you can tell that she's been with me now.  
She's been with me now quite a long, long time and I feel fine._

In a matter of seconds she closed the distance between them and took his hands into hers. She had such soft hands. "Harry are you feeling alright?"

"I am now that you're with me. What did I ever do without you?"

"You worried and tried every day to save the world. Typical Harry stuff." She said with a smile. Her smile could light up a cathedral. Whenever she smiled at him he couldn't help but study her face. From the way that the freckles on her face bunched together to the small change in the shading of her eyes, it mesmerized him. It would be so easy to get lost in that face. It was all he wanted to do but whenever this thought occurred to him he would remember his destiny.

_Every now and then the things I lean on lose their meaning  
and I find myself careening in places where I should not let me go._

That's when it would all come crashing in around him. He was destined to kill a man. Nothing would undue the task that he had to accomplish. The more he thought about it the less sure he was that he would be able to do it. It's easy when you're angry to hate a person and want them dead but when you have the time to stop and think about it, let's just say it's not such a clear decision. Would he be able to look into this beautiful face without feeling tainted again afterwards? An even more disturbing thought would often occur to him as he would lay awake at night. What if she couldn't look into his face afterward without seeing a murderer?

Harry had spent his whole life bottling up his emotions but this time he wasn't so lucky. He let go of her hands and sat on the ground. As he buried his face into his hands and began to sob he felt her sit next to him and take him into her arms.

_She has the power to go where no one else can find me yes and to silently remind me  
of the happiness and the good times that I know, and to her I've just got to go then._

"It's alright Harry I'm here with you. We'll get through this together. Don't you dare shut me out. We've been through rough times before and we'll go through rough times again. Just let it all out everyone understands."

They had been through a lot together. He often found himself thinking back on the fact that even when she wasn't there with him a part of her always had been. Ever since he had seen her lifeless body on the chamber floor he had carried around a piece of her everywhere he went.

"Don't dwell on what's to come or what has been Harry. Just today I want you to think about the fact that we're here together. This is such a beautiful day. Look at me Harry."

Harry raised his head and looked into her eyes again. She leaned in closer and kissed him. It was a kiss full of love and promise. It was a kiss that would keep him going even when he wanted to quit. The feelings that arose at that moment cannot be described properly but they were fuel for his soul.

_It isn't what she's got to say but how she thinks and where she's been.  
To me, the words are nice, the way they sound.  
I like to hear them best that way, it doesn't much matter what they mean.  
She says them mostly just to calm me down_

She pulled away from the kiss and stood up. As she looked down Harry instantly realized two things. The first was that no matter what happened to him he would love this girl for the rest of his life. All he could imagine was growing old with her and sitting around a fire as they both complained about what the cold was doing to their weary old bones. He wanted to go to sleep every night knowing she would be there in the morning when he woke up. He needed to tell her these things but his second realization kept him from doing it.

_And I feel fine anytime she's around me now; she's around me now almost all the time.  
And if I'm well you can tell she's been with me now.  
She's been with me now quite a long, long time and I feel fine._

The second thing he realized was that if something were to happen to her he would die inside. Everything he had left to fight for would be gone. When a person fights they need something to fight for. Was revenge enough? Dumbledore told him that love was what separated him from Voldemort. If something happened to Ginny he would never be able to love again. All would be lost.

That's when he knew that the one thing he wanted the most in this life he had to give up. He had to end this with Ginny for now at least. But not today. Today he was going to hold her in his arms and pretend that everything was alright.


End file.
